


Drunken Doctor

by caz251



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor's thoughts on Rose and Mickey's assumptions. Spoilers for Girl in the Fireplace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Doctor Who.

He didn't know how they could think that of him, they were his companions, his friends, he would have thought they would have thought better of him. He was a respectable person he wouldn't swan off and enjoy himself when his friends were in trouble, that wasn't his style. Although he had come back from a party acting drunk doesn't mean that he was. It was a ruse, an act, one that he thought his friends would understand or at least recognise. Instead they just believed him to be drunk, he may have invented the banana daiquiri a few centuries early, but it didn't mean that he had any himself.

There was a time and a place for everything, and even France with Madame de Pompadour hadn't been the right time or place, not when his friends were in trouble. After all he was a Time Lord, they have a different biological make-up than human beings. There is no way that he could have been able to get drunk on the alcohol in France, his metabolism wouldn't allow it. He could get tipsy sure, but getting drunk was impossible, his body would break the alcohol down to quickly. He knew his friends didn't know much about his species, but really, he was a Time Lord, Time Lords don't get drunk.


End file.
